What's Wrong
by moulinrougegrl
Summary: well just to tell ya, i don't think the title really goes with the story. It's a few years after Satine died and Christian won't love again until one day he meets Sydney Borenor. will he fall for her??? read to find out. plz review
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for Sydney Borenor.   
This is just something that I made up. I'm not sure if any of you will like it though. If you do plz review.  
  
  
  
Hope Some Ppl Will Review!  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
What's Wrong? (yea, i know, stupid title. i don't even think it matches the story).  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Chapter 1  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Sydney  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
One day Christian went into town and went into the Café. Every single table was filled except for one.   
So he went to that table and sat down.   
  
"What would you like right now, sir?" a waitress asked.  
  
"Nothing now, thank you," said Christian.  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Sydney woke up one morning and got up. Today she had to find somewhere to stay but first she's going  
to go into town and so she did. She went to the Café. (i know u guys know what's going to happen next).  
Sydney walked into the Café and saw that the only place to sit was at a table with a man there. So she walked over there.  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Christian was in a daze thinking about stuff. Then he jumped when a woman came to him and asked, "Do  
you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Oh, no not at all," Christian answered.  
  
So she sat down in the chair in front of him.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it is," he said.  
  
"Um...oh, you didn't tell me your name." she said.  
  
"Christian" he said.  
  
"Sydney"   
  
"Oh, man. Where am I going to find somewhere to stay?" Sydney muttered to herself just enought so   
Christian can hear but she didn't know.(now why did i have to put that? i don't know)  
  
"What?" Christian asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing it's just that i have to find a place to stay and i don't know where," she said.  
  
" I know where you can stay," said Christian. "Follow me."  
  
So Christian brought her to the building that he lives at and she got a room a door down from his.   
  
"Looks like you're close by to me," said Christian.  
  
" Yea, we'll probably see each other around," said Sydney.  
  
"Yup. Bye," said Christian and walke into his garret.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Alright. that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up maybe in an hour or 2 because i already have an  
idea for it. I always try not to make my chapters short. Hope you liked this chapter and want more.  
hope for lots of reviews.  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	2. Feelings

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for Sydney Borenor.  
  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Feelings  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
When Christian got into his garret he felt happy(he never was happy ever since Satine dyed. He then realized  
that something was wrong. He wasn't sad when he was with Sydney. He wasn't thinking about Satine when he  
was with Sydney. 'no' he thought. He can't have feelings for her. He'll never love someone again, only Satine.  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
Sydney go into her room and thought, 'He's a nice guy. And this room is nice.' It looked almost like Christian's  
except it had some orange yellow walls.   
  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
That night, Christian and Sydney couldn't sleep. Sydney wanted to see Christian. She didn't know why. Christian   
didn't know why he couldn't sleep. But then after a few minutes they went to sleep.  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
The next day, Toulouse went to see Christian because he usually heard him moaning in his sleep in the morning  
but today he didn't.   
  
"Chwistian? Chwistian?" said Toulouse while knocking. No answer. The door was open so he quietly walked through   
the door and walked to Christian. He checked if he had a fever and he didn't. He was perfactly normal. Then, Christian  
said in his sleep. "No....no! I cant. I love Satine!!!Not you!"   
  
"Chwistian, Chwistian," Toulouse said while shaking him. Then, in a few seconds, Christian woke up and quickly sat up.  
  
"Chwistian, is evewyting alwight?" asked Toulouse sounding concerned because he never does this. Never.  
  
"Well...I-I meant this girl yesturday at the Café and she needed somewhere to stay so i brought her here and i felt happy   
with her with me. And you know that never happened to me after Satine died." Just thinking about that now kinda hurt Christian.  
"And now she lives a room away from here and it seems like...like i have feelings for her and i can't."  
  
"Chwistian. It's gweat that you have feelings for her but da only ting dat i don' t get is why you can't go on wit you're life. why?"   
said Toulouse.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I want to be alone right now, Okay Toulouse?" said Christian.  
  
"okay."  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Okay! thats the end of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	3. Sydney Gets To Know Christian Mostly By ...

Author's Note---I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of the characters except for Sydney Borenor  
  
Thanks to WishIwasSatine and to SupahDupahNicci for reviewing!!!THANX!!!!!  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Chapter 3  
Sydney Gets to Know Christian By a Book  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
After Toulouse left, Christian got up and got dressed. He then just sat in a chair and heard Sydney in her garret   
singing to herself. "Suddenlly the world seems such a perfact place, suddenlly it moves with such a  
perfact grace, Suddenlly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you," Sydney sang.  
Christian realized that she was singing his and Satine's song. And so he jumped out of his chair, opened  
the door out of his garret, and walked to Sydney's garret.  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
Meanwhile, over in Sydney's garret, she just got done reading the whole book about truth,beauty,freedom,  
and above all things, love. The book was called A Story About Love and the author didn't put his name  
down on the book. In the story, a guy named Christian, who is a writer, falls in love with a courtesan   
named Satine and they have to hide their love from an evil Duke. Sydney love the writer's and the  
courtesan's secret song, 'Come What May'. So while she was cleaning her garret, she sang the   
second verse to the song. When she was about to go to 'And there's No Mountain Too High....' Christian  
bursted through the door of Sydney's garret which made her jump.  
  
"There's something called 'knock'," said Sydney without a 'mean' tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry, it was just that i really wanted to know where you got the song you sang from," said Christian.  
  
"Oh, I got it from this book," she showed it to Christian. "I l-" Sydney was cut off bye Christian gasping   
and then saying,"My Book."   
  
"You mean, you wrote that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, i did. But i didn't think anyone would buy it." said Christian.  
  
"How did you think of writing a story like this?" Sydney asked. Christian took his head off the book and  
looked up at her and said, "Well,actually, all this happened to me."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about Satine." said Sydney.  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
That's The End of This Chapter. Oh Man. It's 1:00am(centraltime) and I'm Tired. Good Nite!  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


	4. Things About Themselves

Author's Note---you know the drill.  
  
  
Sorry for not writing this chapter for a little while. I was a little busy doing some chapters for my other story, Satine, But Not The  
Real Satine. Go and check it out if you want.  
This is kind of a singing chapter just so yas knows. i don't think the chapter title matches the chapter for this one i don't think. tell  
me if it does or not. you don't have to.  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Chapter 4  
Things About Themselfs  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
The next day, Sydney woke up and just sat in her bed for a moment. She really liked Christian but she didn't want to go far in the  
relation she had with him and besides, she doubted that he'll ever love again ever since Satine died. Sydney knew that it was hard  
for Christian, to have the person he loved with all his heart, die, right there in his arms. She would be just the same as Christian if  
the person she loved with all her heart died in her arms. She then decided she was going to go do something in the town because   
she's never been in the town to just walk around. Only for buying food and some other things.  
So Sydney got out of her garret, shut the door behind her,(she would've asked if Christian would like to come but she knew he'd   
probably be sleeping at that time) and walked down the stairs and walked out of the door. She then went over to a bench and just  
sat there. She'd always wanted to be in love with someone but she never has. She wanted to know how it felt like. And now she   
just sat there. Then in a moment she started singing to herself softly:  
  
Watchin' lovers walkin'  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody   
Wakin' up beside me  
Lookin' into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
(Chorus)  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
Spending all of my time  
Spending all of my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to?  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want 2 arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
(Chorus)  
  
What I'm lookin' fo  
Is someone to love me more  
Then I've been loved before(yea i know that line doesn't go with the story)  
With a love so right  
What I need to find   
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be  
  
(Chorus)  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Christian woke up and just sat in bed. He thought about the feelings he had for Sydney. He was   
thinking if he should start to let those feelings show one by one? He didn't know. So he just got out  
of bed and went over to look out the window and sang not that loud:  
  
(Chorus)  
I wanna be with you  
It's crazy but it's true  
and everything I do  
I wanna be with you  
  
I'd like to know your policy  
When it comes to me   
I'd like to know what's in your mind  
It's not easy to see  
I know now what I feel  
And what I do  
I wanna be with you  
And I'll Be waiting  
Until you face the truth  
When the light is fadin'  
You know what I wanna do  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Wish you'd come and set me free  
So that I can see  
All the things I've left behind  
What's missin' in me  
I'm Lookin' for a sign  
In the things you do  
I wanna be with you  
And I'll be waitin'  
Until you face the truth  
When the light is fadin'   
You know what I wanna do  
  
(Chorus)  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
After that Sydney and Christian went back to their garrets and all they did when the saw each other was  
hesitate and say 'Hi' and went to their garrets.  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
Okay, the song that Sydney sand was call 'Somebody's Sombody' by Christina Aguilera and the song that Christian sang   
was called 'I Wanna Be With You' by the Backstreetboys. Hope You ppl liked this chapter!  
Oh,It's the author of this story and I wanted to know if I should add more chapters because no one  
really is reviewing so can you guys tell me if I should or not?  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~ 


End file.
